ScoobyDoo! Ohh! ScoobyDoo!
by Depp-Lover
Summary: Everyone in the gang get hot and heavy for each other and some strangers. I got this idea for this story by the remark that Fred says in several episodes of ScoobyDoo, which is Let's go hit the sack. Of course he is referring to going to sleep.
1. Default Chapter

Scooby-Doo! Ooh! Scooby-Doo!  
  
Chapter One  
  
Note: All the main characters belong to the cartoon Scooby-Doo(Velma,Fred,Daphne,Scooby,  
  
and Shaggy.) The other characters that don't sound familiar are ones that I have made up.)  
  
And whoever wrote the song "Lesbian Seagull" then thats who wrote it but since i don't  
  
know who did then i can't really give them credit for that great song!   
  
Shaggy: "Hey everybody, we're here."  
  
  
  
You are probably wondering where here is. Well i'll tell you. The gang has just   
  
arrived at a giant mansion called Wellington Manor Hotel. They have no idea what is   
  
waiting for them inside.  
  
Fred: "C'mon guys, get your bags so we can settle in for the night."  
  
Velma: (looks around suspiciously) "I don't know about this place guys, it looks kind  
  
of freaky."  
  
Daphna: (cracks a little smirk on her face) "Don't be such a sourpuss Velma, we are all   
  
tired and this is the only place for miles."  
  
Scooby: "Shaggy, i don't wanna go in, I'll just sleep in the car."  
  
Shaggy: "Man, are u right Scooby. This is one scary looking place."  
  
Daphne: (searches through her purse) "Will you two come for a scooby snack?"  
  
Scooby and Shaggy: "Make it 3 and you got yourself a deal."  
  
Daphne tosses the 3 scooby snacks in the air and of course as alway, Scooby leaps  
  
ahead of Shaggy and eats all 3 of them for himself. The gang grabs all their bags and   
  
head toward the door of the mansion.  
  
Fred: (opens the door) "Hello, is anybody here?"  
  
The gang looks around and doesn't see anyone in sight. They go up to the front desk and   
  
ring the bell but no one comes to answer the call. Then all of a sudden they hear a   
  
loud scream coming from upstairs. They all look at each other in fear.  
  
Shaggy: "Boy oh boy, I'm not feeling to good about this place."  
  
Velma: (looking around curiously) "Let's look around for someone."  
  
Scooby: "Uh-uh! No way, i'm staying here!"  
  
Shaggy: "Umm...I know what we'll do Scoob. We'll go search the kitchen."  
  
Scooby: (laughs) "Oh boy! Ya ya ya!"   
  
Velma: "Ok, i'm going to go search some of the rooms so if you need me i'll be upstairs."  
  
Shaggy: "You sure you wanna go up there? Thats where the scream came from."  
  
Velma: "Don't worry Shaggy, i'll be careful."  
  
Velma goes upstairs to search some rooms and Scooby and Shaggy are busy in the kitchen.   
  
This leaves Daphne and Fred all by themselves.  
  
Fred: (looks at Daphne and smiles) "Hey Daphne, let's go hit the sack!"  
  
Daphne: (feels this unusual urge to take Fred up on his offer) "Roar, let's go!!"   
  
Fred and Daphne go upstairs and search for a comfortable room and hope they don't run  
  
into Velma.  
  
Meanwhile, Scooby and Shaggy are as always ransacking the kitchen of food. While they are   
  
eating something strange happens. Shaggy starts hearing the song "Lesbian Seagull."  
  
Shaggy: "Hey Scoob, did you hear something?"  
  
Scooby: (chowing on a piece of chicken) "Nope."  
  
All of a sudden something comes over Shaggy and he gets the urge to go find Velma.  
  
Shaggy: "Uhhh, Scoob i'm gonna go find the umm...bathroom real quick ok? Just stay here and   
  
wait for me."  
  
Scooby: (laughs) "Ok Shaggy."  
  
Scooby continues to eat and Shaggy is in search for Velma. Also, don't forget about   
  
Fred and Daphne. They have just found a room and are ready to "hit the sack." As everyone   
  
is occupied a man dressed in a red dress with makeup and everything looks towards the   
  
stairs and laughs.  
  
End of Chapter 


	2. Meeting Gaymill Dinklon

Chapter two  
  
Ok, this is my 3rd attempt at writing this next chapter because my computer just restartedon me 2 times right of the middle of my stories. So now I just have to refresh my memory  
  
of everything that I had written the first 2 times. Well, anyways, I would also like to say  
  
that some people don't understand that i'm not dissing the show Scooby-Doo, I am just merely  
  
having fun with it. And SOME people, you know who you are, take offense to this cartoon like  
  
they made it and I don't understand how people can just leave out Shaggy and Scooby when  
  
it's Scooby's show to begin with and Shaggy is his best bud. I also don't understand how   
  
Fred, Daphne, and Velma can just get some credit in other people's stories. But I know that   
  
the certain person who took offense to my story probably doesn't like me criticizing her stories so i'll refrain from anymore bad mouthing. Well, i'll get on with the story now.  
  
Well, we left off with that weird guy laughing and after that he headed upstairs and disappeared through a secret door. Shaggy has also headed upstairs and is on his way to find Velma. Fred and Daphne are looking for a comfy room. And of course Scooby is still in the kitchen eating.   
  
Velma:(hears Shaggy calling her but is then distracted) "Shaggy is that....Hold on a second, what is this thing sticking out from the wall?"  
  
Velma goes to the wall on the north side of the room where a dark green lever is sticking out from the wall. She goes over by it and pushes it down. Then the whole wall opens up and she looks down the pathway and sees that it is pitch black. But as always, her curiousity gets the best of her and she enters the darkness. As soon as she walks, the wall closes and she struggles to get it open again but it won't budge. She now knows that going down this dark pathway is the only way out.  
  
Velma: "Man, it's really dark in here."  
  
Weird Guy: "Hello my dear."  
  
Velma:(can't see anything) "Whose there? Is that you Shaggy?"  
  
Weird Guy: "No, sorry to disappoint you but I am not Shaggy. My name is Gaymill Dinklon and I am the God of Intentional Love."  
  
Velma:"What do you want Mr. Dinklon?"  
  
Gaymill:"Please call me Gaymill and what I want is to make all of you fall under my spell and fall in love without your knowledge. HAHAHA! But I have tried to do that with you, and so far it has not been a success. I do know that your other friends have already fallen for each other but not you and that garbage disposal of an animal down there. And I think you should know this also. Your friend Shaggy has fallen for you so he'll be looking for you. Have a nice time and goodbye Velma. HAHAHA!  
  
And with that Gaymill disappears and Velma is left in the darkness.  
  
Velma:"We have to get out of this place now!!"  
  
Velma goes down the dark pathway and hopes she reaches the gang in time.  
  
Fred:"Look Daph, this looks like a nice room."  
  
Daphne:(looks at Fred lovingly) "Oh yes it does Fred!!" (She giggles)  
  
Fred and Daphne then sit next to each other on the bed and gaze into each other's eyes.  
  
Daphne:"So...Fred, are you ready?"  
  
Fred:(smiles) "Am I ever."  
  
Daphne: (Tackles Fred on the bed and then looks down at him) "Cacaw! Let's go."  
  
Fred:"I just love it when you make animal noises!"  
  
Daphne:(smiles but then a surprised look comes over her face)"Uh, Fred what are we doing?"  
  
Fred:(lightly pushes Daphne off of him and sits upright) "I don't know, somethings not right. I can't remember a thing. Can you?"  
  
Daphne:"No, what almost happened?:  
  
Fred:(blushes)"Well I do remember that part but everything else is a blur."  
  
Daphne: "Ya, same here."  
  
They both sit next to each other and sit in silence.  
  
Shaggy is still continuing to find Velma but has had no luck so far. Then he shakes his head and can't remember what he was just doing or looking for. He then goes back to the kitchen to talk to Scoob.  
  
Scooby:(sees Shaggy) "Did you find the baftroom?"  
  
Shaggy:"What are you smoking Scoob? What do you mean did I find the bathroom?"  
  
Scooby:"Well, i'm smoking....i mean nothing, you told me you were going to go find the baftroom."  
  
Shaggy:"Really? I can't remember anything after we came to the kitchen when we first got here. How long was I gone for?"  
  
Scooby:"About an hour and a half."  
  
Scooby:(looks at Shaggy) "I think somethings going on here."  
  
Shaggy:"I think so too and I don't wanna be the one to find out what."  
  
End of chapter 


	3. Sophisticated Mama

Note: I see that everyone liked that last chapter. Especially the Cacaw part. Well, I hope you like this one as well. If you would like any of your ideas in my stories just submit a review and I will think about your ideas. Thanks.  
  
Velma has just found her way out of the dark pathway and is now located in the kitchen. She turns around the corner and sees Shaggy and Scooby. She doesn't know that Shaggy is out of the love spell.  
  
Shaggy:(sees Velma) "Hey Velma, did you find anything upstairs?"  
  
Velma: "Uhh, ya I found a secret pathway in one of the rooms."  
  
Shaggy:(feels Velma's tension) "Is something wrong Velma?"  
  
Velma:"Well, acutally there is, I met this man and he said his name was Gaymill Dinklon and he also said that he put you under a spell so that you would fall in love with me. And he also said that he was the God of Intentional Love."  
  
Shaggy:(confused) "Maybe that's the reason I was upstairs roaming about and then all of a sudden I didn't remember a thing."  
  
Velma:"I don't know where Fred and Daphne are but i'm sure that he did something to them too."  
  
Shaggy:"Oh no, we better go find them."  
  
Scooby:"We should find them and leave this place real fast!! I'm SCARED!"  
  
Shaggy:"Me too Scoob!"  
  
Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby then head upstairs to go find Fred and Daphne. They just hope that they will reached them in time.  
  
Fred:"So, Daph, we better go back downstairs and find the others."  
  
Daphne:"Ya I think so too. Moo, Let's go! I mean what the heck, what made me say that. This place is just making us weird. We better go now!"  
  
Fred and Daphne leave the room and are starting down the hallway when they see Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby coming towards them.  
  
Velma: "Hey you guys. Has anything strange happened with you?"  
  
Fred: "Yes! Something is truly wrong with this place. I think we should eat something real quick and get out of here."  
  
Daphne:"Yes, we should all eat something fast because I am starving."  
  
Velma: "Ok everybody, let's go into the kitchen and make some food and then we'll all eat in the dining room, is that ok with everyone?"  
  
Shaggy and Scooby:"Its all right with us!"  
  
Daphne and Fred: "Ya, but we'll have to make it quick."  
  
While they are heading to the kitchen Velma tells Fred and Daphne about Gaymill Dinklon and what he said to her. They are astonished and realized that was what made them go into that room together.  
  
Velma:"Ok, Shaggy and Scooby go and make the table. Heres some silverware and plates."  
  
Scooby:"I don't want to!" (shakes his head)  
  
Shaggy:"Ya, like me neither!" (laughs)  
  
Velma:"I'll give you a scooby snack."  
  
Scooby and Shaggy:"How about 2 each?"  
  
Velma:"Ok, fine."  
  
Velma throws the 4 Scooby snacks and Scooby leaps into the air and eats all 4 of them. Shaggy just looks at him with a sad look and they head for the table with the silverware and plates.  
  
Velma and Daphne make all the food and Fred is busy making a salad. When they finish in the kitchen they all go out in the dining room carrying the food. They then all sit down at the table and get ready to eat. Just when the gang thought it was safe to eat something else came over them as they sat down at the table.  
  
Shaggy:"Tidy ho, what isith this foodith you madith?"  
  
Scooby:"Well, the fabulous food is within the rights of Velma, Daphne, and Fred."  
  
Fred:"I madith the salidth. How do you like ith?"  
  
Velma:(takes a drink of her water and puts her pinky in the air while drinking) "When in doubt pinky out."  
  
Daphne: "Right O! I say this food is just fantabolus. Don't you think Freddy dear?"  
  
Fred: "Oh yes Daphne, Cherrio!"  
  
Stay tuned to see what happens next! Remember give me some ideas that you have in mind for this to end.  
  
End of Chapter 


	4. Gaymill Dinklon vs Ballsax McGee

Note: Well its been quite a while since i've been on here and i've gotten quite a bundle of reviews stating how much people have liked my story on Scooby-Doo. I've also received many reviews asking when I would finally finish the story and I feel that it's about time to add more to this particular story because I love writing it. Well here's Chapter 4 of this great story...hope it meets your expectations. If you would like to refresh you're memory of Gaymill Dinklon, refer to Chapter 2.

Chapter 4: Gaymill Dinklon vs. Ballsax McGee, the 3rd

We left off with the gang acting very unusual at the dinner table. They were speaking like english chaps and now we will find out what has caused this unusual behavior.

Velma:(shakes her head and snaps out of her trance) "Hey gang, what's going on?"

Shaggy:"What are you talketh about Velma? I feel finith."

Velma:"Scooby, Daphne, Fred, are you guys ok?"

Fred:"Settleth downith Velma."

Scooby:"Ya Velma, coolith it."

Daphne:(looks at Velma) "Velma, i'm tryith to talkith normal but tis not possible!"

Velma:"Daphne, try harder! We need to all get out of here quick. I don't know why I can talk normal and you guys can't. Something weird is definitely going on."

Daphne:"I agreeth Velma...you should just goith and tryith to find somewayith to help us! I'll stayith here with the restith of the gang."

Velma leaves the gang at the table and tries to figure out what to do next. She decides to go upstairs because she figures that is where it all started. Velma climbs the stairs and realizes that maybe this wasn't such a good idea. The upstairs is very dark and dreary.

Ballsax McGee, the 3rd:(laughs)"Why helloith my dear lass. Are you okith?"

Velma:(startled)"It's you who is causing us to act so crazy, isn't it?"

Ballsax McGee, the 3rd:(confused)"How comith you aren't talkith like meith? You should stillith be under the spellith."

Velma:(smiles)"Well, I guess you are losing your touch now, aren't you? Now I would like it if you would stop this nonsense and let my friends go!"

Ballsax:"Haha! What makith you think I would doith such a thing as that?"

All of a sudden someone else answers him.

Gaymill Dinklon:"I do Ballsax McGee, the 3rd! Be gone and leave this place. I had them first and now you are ruining everything that I have been trying to do. (starts to pout) It has been so long since people have come here and now when I just start to have fun, I find that the person I most despise is trying to steal my fun away!

Ballsax:(caught offguard)"Uh, helloith Gaymill. What bringith you here?"

Gaymill:(mockingly)"You knowITH what bringITH me here Ballsax! And stop talking like that, it's so freakin annoying. Why do you talk like that anyways? You told me that you were from New Jersey! (giggles)

Velma watches in fascination as Gaymill Dinklon and Ballsax McGee, the 3rd, exchange verbal hatred towards each other. And just as she decides to tell them once again to let her friends go, Gaymill and Ballsax start physically fighting.

Gaymill:"You are such a BITCH! I have no idea why I spent 2 years of my life with a gayhole like you!"(bitch slaps Ballsax)

When Gaymill bitch slaps Ballsax it's in slow motion and spit blows out of his mouth. I just wanted to make sure that everyone got that visual because well, that's a sweet visual.

Ballsax:(very girly sounding and starts to talk normal but with a New Jersey accent)"Uh, you slut! I'd rather be a gayhole than a disease-ridden hole like you...hehe."

Gaymill:"Oh you did not just go there?"(smacks Ballsax right in the forehead)

Ballsax falls down and ends up rolling down the stairs and lies motionless at the end of the long stairwell.

Gaymill:"That's right BITCH! That'll show you to mess with a pro. That is the end of Ballsax. Ballsax isn't that good anyways and there was something about Ballsax that itched me the wrong way!"

Velma giggles at what Gaymill has just said and then realizes that this is her chance to send him packing. Velma kicks Gaymill.

Gaymill:"That was the last of Ballsax, but not of me!"

Gaymill descends down the stairs and lands right next to Ballsax. Gaymill is also motionless and Velma runs down the stairs to go meet her friends.

Scooby, Shaggy, Daphne, and Fred all shake their heads and look at Velma in awe. Velma is wondering why everyone is looking at her so weird...

Velma:"What's up guys."

Scooby:(shakes his head and licks his lips) "Velma, you got some huge boobies!"

Shaggy:(makes a sucking face) "Like ya I agree with you there buddy."

Fred:(stuttering)"Uh, hey Velma, thanks for...boobs...helping us!"

Daphne:(hits Fred on his arm)"What is going on Velma!"

Velma looks down at her chest and realizes that they have grown to an enormous size. Everyone is confused and just at that moment, a woman with one huge breast in the middle of her chest, the size of a tire to be exact, walks in behind them.

Woman:"Hello everyone, I see one of you has killed my brother Ballsax McGee, the 3rd. Well i'm his sister BigBoob McGee and i'm the Enchanter of "The Girls". (smiles at Velma) "I take it you killed my brother, huh?"

End of Chapter 


End file.
